My Name is Allen My Name is Yuu
by Kiminaru
Summary: I hate him. He hates me. We can't stand each other, but we can't get away from each other either. I mean I would if it wasn't for the fact that we shared the same body.
1. This is My Body!

Ugh! I got another story idea, but this one was just way too good to pass up on. Kukuku…. Poor Kanda and Allen….

* * *

My name is Allen Walker. I'm British, I have white hair, grey eyes, and I am fairly short for my age (much to my own disappointment).

Kanda Yuu is Japanese, has long dark hair, dark eye and is several inches taller than I am.

I hate him. I can't get along with him at all, but I can't get away from him either. It's not a normal circumstance either. I mean, I literally can't get away from him, not even go to the bathroom without him knowing. Hell, I can't even keep my thoughts to myself without him knowing.

Okay, so what I'm saying is, my name is Allen Walker, and you could say that my other half is named Kanda Yuu. We're two different people who pretty much share one body. I don't know how this happened, or even why, but either way, I'm still stuck with him, and he with me.

We switch bodies whenever one of us sneezes, which I can tell you, it's not that convenient, especially when we're sick. Just imagine me sitting there, I sneeze, I turn into Kanda. Then Kanda suddenly sneezes and we turn back into my body. Then I sneeze again, and then he sneezes. It goes like that nonstop all day. Since Kanda and I are different heights, we'll just usually lay in bed with nothing more than a pair of boxers. It's a hassle to be changing clothes that much.

We also share the same mind. Everything he thinks of, I know. Same goes for whenever I think of something. There is no such thing as privacy. I'm sure you could imagine a few things.

Only three other people know about our special 'condition'. My guardian, Marian Cross, Kanda's guardian, Froi Teidoll, and our special doctor, Komui Lee. Besides those three, no one else knows about it, not even our friends, one of them being Komui's own sister.

I hate him. He hates me. Life is hell when you are permanently stuck with the one person you can't stand in the whole world.

What did I ever do to God to deserve this?

.

.

.

'_Remember to grab my report.' _Growled Kanda from the back of my mind.

"I know." I snapped back "It's sitting with mine on the counter."

He growled at me in irritation, but I ignored him instead. He's such an ass.

'_I heard that Baka. I can read your mind, remember?'_

"And I don't need to read your mind to say I hate you."

'_Baka, that didn't even make sense.'_

"Shut up!" I yell as I grab our reports and head out the door. We're both in college, so there is no need for us to both be in class since it's not actually required, especially since we're technically both in class to learn anyways.

I waited outside our apartment for my ride. It was only a few minutes before a simple gray Toyota pulled up.

"Hiya Moyashi. Need a ride?" called Lavi from inside his car.

"Don't you always give me a ride?" I asked as I crawled into the passenger seat of his car. He laughed to himself as he pulled the car away.

'_Thought that one up all by yourself?' _asked Kanda. If it was physically possible, I would have punched him in the face.

' _That's right genius, you can't.'_ he sneered at me. I could hear the mockery in his voice, and it just pissed me off more.

'I'm going to murder you someday, just as soon as I figure out how!' I thought back to him. I could hear a sort of choking sound in the back of mind. It was as close to a laugh as Kanda would ever get.

'_With your intelligence, I'll never have to worry about that.'_ I could feel a growl starting at the bottom of my throat, but remembering that I was with Lavi and not back at the apartment, I suppressed it.

I glanced over at Lavi to see that he was giving me a weird look.

"Your weird." He said before returning his complete attention back to driving and _not_ crashing (Lavi is pretty easily distracted, so it wouldn't have been the first time I got into a car crash while he was driving.)

"How am I weird?" I asked him, not understanding what he was talking about.

"I meant like how you switch moods so fast." He said "You d that a lot. One moment you'll be perfectly normal, and then you get irritated for no reason, and then you're back to normal again."

"I don't do that." I defended.

"Yes you do." He replied "Like just now. You were fine, and then suddenly you were scowling about something, and you were muttering under your breath as if you were talking to someone."

Oops. I have a tendency to talk to Kanda out loud rather than just thinking it, so I tend to slip up sometimes.

'_Don't screw up, Baka Moyashi.'_

"You're doing it again." Stated Lavi.

Allen caught himself just in time from growling out loud at another one of Kanda's comments. Although Lavi was easily distracted, the red head had a habit of being able to notice the small insignificant things that no one else would ever notice.

"It's nothing. It's just that I remembered that Kanda was being a total ass to me this morning. I mean, he's the one that's skipping school today, and then he's still making a huge deal about having me make breakfast this morning. I, unlike him, don't have time to waste making breakfast when I clearly need to get to school to learn, since I actually care about an education unlike that bastard."

'_That's the fucking most retarded lie ever.'_ Said Kanda.

Lavi chuckled at my explanation, since it seemed that he bought by little lie.

'_As if.' _Snapped Kanda _'He's just afraid to point out your more than obvious lie, 'cause you might start crying or something.'_

God, do I want to punch him.

"I guess that would explain a few things." Said Lavi "I'm sure Yuu-chan is pretty hard to live with, so that must darken you mood a lot."

'_God damn it! Don't fucking call me by my first name, you Baka Usagi!'_ Screamed Kanda. His thoughts were so loud that it wiped away whatever thought I just had. I couldn't help but wince.

"Ya, it's quite a hassle." I admit "I try and avoid him the best I can at school, but whenever I get home, there's just no escape."

"Why don't you just move out?" asked Lavi.

I frowned. If only it was that easy.

"Can't don't have the money."

"You could always stay with me. My place is big enough."

'_Just tell him that the idiot Cross and Teidoll won't let us.' _Suggested Kanda.

"Still can't. Our guardians won't let us move out. Not sure why, but they just won't."

"Hm." Said Lavi "Okay then. Whatever. Tell me if you change your mind though."

If I could have, I would have been like 'Hell yeah! I would totally go live with you!' not just because I want to get away from Kanda, but because both Kanda and I have a bit of a crush on the red head. I'm 

not sure which of the two of us originally started having the crush first, but being able to read each other's minds made it so that we were eventually both affected by it.

"Sure" I respond, not knowing what else to really say.

We spent the rest of the drive just making small talk until we pulled into one of the school parking lots. As we got out of the car, I heard someone calling for us.

"Lavi! Allen! Wait up!" cried Linali as she ran to us. "Jeez, you two. Are your phones off? Neither of you two answered my calls this morning." She huffed, one hand over her chest as if to steady herself.

Lavi and I simultaneously pull our phones out and flip them open.

"Sorry Linali. Mine was on silent." I apologized.

"Oops. I forgot to charge mine….again." said Lavi, scratching the back of his head in a sort of embarrassed way.

I always thought that those little gestures Lavi made was always adorable. How he scratched his head when embarrassed or how he would squint a little whenever he smiled.

'_Try not to fucking rape him in public.'_ Said Kanda rather off handedly. Damn jerk. As if I would do something like that.

'_That's 'cause you would never actually have the balls to do it.'_

"Goodness Lavi, that's the fourth day in a row you've forgotten to charge your phone." Said Linali, distracting me from the argument I was having with Kanda. "What if something happens, and someone needs to contact you?"

"Um….telepathy?" asked Lavi.

Linali sighed at the red head.

"What are we going to do with you Lavi?" she asked to no one in particular. "Let's just head in. Class is about to start in a few moments. By the way," said Linali as she turned to me "Where's Kanda?"

"Ditching." Lavi and I said at the same time.

.

.

.

"…never the less, Bossuet believed there was a difference between absolute monarchy and arbitrary monarchy. The latter contradicted the rule of law and the sanctity of property…."

The professor continued to drone on about his lecture about the theory of absolutism. I ignored the teacher, deciding that I would much rather spend the time daydreaming as I stared at the wall. Besides, Kanda was paying enough attention for the both of us that I didn't need to do anything. Lavi was doodling on his desk, too lazy to get out an actual sheet of paper, and Linali was vigorously taking notes about the lecture.

The bell rang, interrupting the professor. He told everyone to drop off their reports on his desk as we left the class.

I put mine and Kanda's report on the desk, Linali dropping hers on top of ours, and Lavi simply walked past the desk, whistling as if nothing happened, which is exactly what happened. Nothing.

"Lavi, you really should do your work, you know." Scolded Linali. Lavi just shrugged in response.

"Ya I guess so, but it's just way too much of a hassle. I do have better things to do rather than just writing stupid reports all day."

"Watching anime all day isn't a life, Lavi."

"Thanks for defending me, Allen best-'ol-buddy of mine."

"But Linali's right though." I insisted "You really should try harder. You could get yourself into a much better college than this, like Harvard or something."

The college that we attend may not be the best college ever, pretty average actually, but also not the worst. Kanda and I are here because although we aren't stupid, we aren't exactly top university material either. We're pretty much just plain average. Linali and Lavi, on the other hand, are bloody brilliant, but neither of them is going to a better college either. Linali had been separated from her brother when she was younger, so finally having been reunited with him, the two usually tended to stick with each other, being that they were the only family they had. Komui had wanted Linali to stay close by, so she had chose this college, which was only a twelve minute drive from where the two lived. Lavi was an entirely different story. He had an absolutely amazing memory, the ability to memorize anything after only seeing it once. Naturally, he got a 100 on every test, but unfortunately, he was lazy beyond belief. Anything that took more than twenty minutes to do, Lavi just simply wouldn't do it.

"Nah, not the place for me." Said Lavi, giving and uncaring shrug as he adjusted the shoulder strap of his backpack. "Besides, I want to stick with you guys. I'll miss you too much if I move. I'll even miss Yuu-chan bastard."

I could hear Kanda in the back of my mind ranting about how he wouldn't _'miss the damn perverted baka Usagi, and that he would even throw a party in celebration for it_'.

Linali shook her head in displeasure, not knowing what else to say.

"Let's just go. We have a few more minutes before the next classes start."

"Aw, man. We just finished our 'European Civilization' and now Moyashi and I have to go to an 'Asian Civilization' class? Remind me why we took these two courses."

"First of all, my name is Allen. Two syllables, All-en. And secondly, you're the one who wanted to learn where fortune cookies and orange chicken came from."

"I was joking you know." Mumbled Lavi.

"Stop complaining." I said "Besides, you're the one who's good at history. I can't even remember the birthdays of half the people I know, much less the names, birth, death and accomplishments of twenty different emperors and rulers."

I had taken two and a half steps out of the class room and into the hall before I was suddenly attacked from behind.

"Allen-kun! You didn't answer my calls all weekend!" cried Road as she grabbed me around the neck from behind. If she squeezes any harder, I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Her cousin, Tyki Mikk stood over the two of us, a knowing sort of grin on his face as he watched us.

"That's because I was out for most of the weekend, and Kanda never picks up the phone for anyone." I said just to be polite. Although I was in Kanda's body for most of the weekend, I still ignored her calls in my own body. Nice as I am, there is only so much that I can take of that girl.

"Hmf!" huffed the dark haired girl "That meanie! He should be nicer like my darling Allen-kun!"

I'm not sure why she uses a Japanese honorific with my name. I mean, she's not even Japanese. Heck! Sh'es never even been to Japan before!

'_Tch. If I'm not going to be nice for other people, what the fuck makes her think I'm going to be nice to an insane little bitch like her?'_

Maybe it was my hate for Kanda and wanting revenge that I said it.

"I'll tell Kanda to try and be a bit nicer. Maybe if you call again, the two of you can have a nice long conversation to get to know each other better."

'_I fucking hate you. She's going to call us even more now.'_

'Love you too, Bakanda.' I thought 'I'm sure you two will become great friends in no time.'

"Wah! What a great idea Allen-kun!" Road turned herself so she was hugging me from the front this time, her hair just barely tickling my nose.

'Uh oh. I'm going to sneeze.'

"I…I'm sorry Road, but I need to go." I said as I quickly pried myself from her grip and began running towards the nearest bathroom.

Linali and Lavi shot me a look as if to say that they understood if I was trying to get away from her. That wasn't really my intention, but I just wanted to get out of the halls in case I happened to sneeze and turn into Kanda. The fact that I wasn't exactly too fond of Road (neither was Kanda) did help me feel not too bad for leaving her.

"Wait! Allen!" shouted road from somewhere behind me, but I didn't even bother to turn around and look at her.

I ran into the nearest bathroom I could find, and I practically threw myself into one of the open bathroom stalls. It was by peer chance that I was able to get the door shut right before I sneezed.

"Achoo!"

I could feel the familiar change from transforming from my own body into Kanda's. It was an immediate change, like the snap of a finger, and one moment it was me, Allen Walker, standing in that bathroom stall, and then suddenly I had been replaced by Kanda.

"Jeez, Moyashi, couldn't you not always cut it so close?"

'_Shut up, Bakanda.' _I snarled at him from within his own mind '_At least I made it didn't I?'_

* * *

So what does everyone think about this idea? I'm not actually sure where I got the idea from….hm…..oh wait, I know! I was watching ToLoveRu, and this guy changed into a girl. Ya…that was it.

Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Reviews are love. 3


	2. Car Crashes Equals Anxiety Pills

Thank you so much to everyone who had left me a review! It really made my day. I'm sorry to say that I can't answer any of your questions since I'm going to leave it as a surprise for everyone.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

I huffed in annoyance as I opened up our backpack. I dug through it, searching for the extra pair of pants I kept in there. The major issue with the stupid Moyashi was that we were very different sizes, and unfortunately the clothes didn't change sizes like we did.

I grunted as I tried getting my pants off, or the Moyashi's pants actually. They were two inches above my heel and way too uncomfortably tight.

'Jeez, you need to wear bigger pants.' I thought to Allen. I could hear him give a loud snort in response.

'_Idiot. It wouldn't fit if I did.'_

'Then grow some more, you short little Moyashi.'

'_My name's Allen!' _he snapped back_ 'And don't you think I would have made myself taller if I could?'_

'Che. Well it's a good thing that you admit to being a short little midget.' There was a pause before Allen replied.

'_I hate you.'_

'Good to know we feel the same.'

With one last grunt and a pull, my legs were finally freed from their prison. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I pulled on my own pants, which fit me much better. I then undid the vest that Allen had put on earlier this morning, now just wearing the white collared shirt that was underneath. It was still just a tad bit tight, so I would have to go to my locker and get an extra t-shirt out of there.

The Moyashi and I had different lockers, but they were right next to each other which made things a little easier. We kept our usual books in Allen's locker, while we would keep extra sets of clothes in my locker. It just made things more convenient.

I swung the back pack over my shoulder and stepped out of the bathroom, heading towards my locker instead. The Moyashi's shirt was way too tight (although not quite as bad as the pants) and I really wanted to change out of it.

I had already gotten my locker open and digging through it for clothes when I suddenly heard someone calling for me.

"Yuu-chan!" cried Lavi as he practically skipped down the hall towards me. Linali quickly followed after the idiot red head, nearly jogging in an attempt to keep up.

"Kanda, I didn't know you were coming to school today." said Linali between breaths of air. I continued to dig through my locker as I answered her over my shoulder.

"Wasn't planning on it, but the Moyashi left, so I decided to come anyways."

"Eh?! Allen left?" asked Linali and Lavi in unison. I ignored the two as they began bombarding me with questions. I pulled a black t-shirt out of the locker with the word 'MUGEN' across the front and a pair of black VANS since I still had on Allen's shoes, which were currently smashing my toes.

'_I thought Asians all had tiny feet.' _I heard Allen comment in the back of my head.

'That's only for the women since they bind their feet.' I thought back. I immediately curse myself for leaving myself open for an insult from Allen, which he immediately obliged to say.

'_What?' _asked Allen in mock horror '_Have I been mistaken this whole time in thinking you were?'_ I couldn't help but snort at him.

'You're an even bigger idiot then I thought if you haven't already figured that out after all these years.' I could hear Allen pout at me at the turn of the insult, choosing to ignore me from there on.

I finally turn back towards Lavi and Linali who seemed to be finally starting to wind down from their interrogation and ranting.

"The idiot had something he had to do, so he called me before leaving school." I finally answered, saying the first thing that came to mind. "He asked me to pick up his homework, but since I had nothing to do and the brat was no longer here, I decided to come to school." This was a common excuse we used, but it seemed to always work since neither Lavi nor Linali would pry into it.

"Oh." mumbled Linali.

"Um, mind if I ask why you're changing even though you just got to school?" asked Lavi. The problem with having him around is that he has good observation skills. Most of the little things people would never notice, Lavi always seems to be able to pick up. Luckily years of torture being around him has given me enough experience to be able to come up with an excuse whenever I needed one.

"I accidently grabbed the Munchkin's clothes and shoes before leaving the house since I was in a hurry. We'd have less clothes issues if the idiot wouldn't constantly confuse our clothes up."I grunted as I pulled off Allen's shirt and replaced it with my own. A couple of people who were passing by in the hall were giving me weird looks for not using a bathroom to change. Like hell I care what they think.

Lavi nodded his head in agreement as he spoke. "You're right Yuu-chan. Allen always gets so easily confused and distracted that I wouldn't be surprised if he did do that."

I would have yelled at the red haired idiot to not call me by my first name, but another idiot suddenly exploded in a fit of rage, yelling something about his sense in directions. God damn, I really wished the Moyashi wouldn't yell so loud. It's not like anyone besides me could hear him anyways. Maybe that was the point, and the white haired sprout was purposely trying to drive me insane.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling that the next class was about to start. Lavi and I both cursed under our breaths. Our next class was nearly on the other side of the school, and we were going to have to run like hell if we were going to make it to class in time. Linali, on the other hand, had her next class about ten feet from where we were currently standing.

I quickly pull on my VANS before throwing all of Allen's stuff into the locker and slamming the door shut. Lavi and I break into a dead sprint for our class, our ears barely registering the fact that Linali was calling goodbye to us.

We race through the school, trying our best to avoid as many obstacles as we can. We were about five feet from the door when the second bell suddenly rang. So much for getting there before the bell.

Luckily the professor seemed to have been running late as well, since she was not there, so Lavi and I both quickly take a seat.

We sat down just as the professor exploded into to the room, and it didn't take long for her to get everything organized and for class to finally begin.

.

.

.

"I've been thinking, Kanda." mumbled Linali rather absent mindedly as she poked at her chicken salad with her fork. "Did you have some sort of traumatizing experience with Allen to make you detest him so much?"

'_Just being around you is traumatizing enough.'_ mumbled Allen somewhere in the back of my mind.

" I mean, it's not normal for two people to be so against each other that they wouldn't even be near the other unless something affected you so bad that you won't go anywhere near him. Allen doesn't seem to mind quite as much at the idea of having you around, but you on the other hand, don't seem to want to go near him with a ten foot pole. Aren't I right Lavi?" asked Linali, turning towards the red head for confirmation.

Said red head though didn't seem to have heard her, because he finally looked at her with an extremely confused look on his face.

"What?"

Linali let out a frustrated groan at the lack of attention she was getting from her friends.

"This is exactly why I think I should have more friends that are girls rather than just you two." grumbled Linali.

"I thought you said that other girls were way to girly, and they did nothing except shop, gossip and paint nails." asked Lavi.

"At least they would listen while I'm talking to them, unlike you, who gives his soul attention to food and completely ignores everything around him." huffed Lianli.

"Hey! Food is _very_ important, and I'm sure Allen would have agreed with me." defended the read head before quickly taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Food should always be carefully savored and given the most undivided attention as it is being eaten."

"Boys…" mumbled Linali under her breath as she watched Lavi spray food as he talked "A mystery the world may never understand."

"Girls are just as damn confusing to understanding." I grumbled before taking a sip of my sugarless iced tea.

"Kanda-kun!" a voice suddenly cried through the small café. I nearly spit out my mouth full of ice tea when I recognized whose voice it was. I could hear the Moyashi give a dark chuckle as soon as he realized who it was as well.

You've been very rude lately, Kanda-kun." scolded Road as she walked up to our table. This time instead of her weird ass cousin Mikk, it was different cousin. Hm…what was her name again? Whatever, not like I care.

'_Her name's Lulubell.'_ supplied Allen. Ya, that was her name.

"I called your apartment several times this weekend, and you ignored my call the whole time!" pouted Road.

"How the hell did you get our number to begin with?" I asked when I suddenly realized neither Allen nor I had given her the number. I wasn't all that surprised though. She's been stalking the Moyashi's white ass since the day she laid eyes on him, so I guess it wasn't that farfetched if she was somehow able to get our number. She was one of those people who would do whatever it takes to get what she wanted. I had a feeling that she would even go as far as murder to get whatever it is she wanted.

'_I wouldn't put it above you to murder people as well._' mumbled Allen '_I bet you'd kick puppies for fun if Teidoll let you._'

"Don't change the subject!" snapped Road, clearly avoiding the topic on exactly _how_ she had gotten a hold of our number. "My point is, Kanda-kun, that you've been a really big meanie! You need to be nicer like my darling Allen-kun. He made the wonderful suggestion that we should get to know each other a little better."

"Ya, not happening."I said, getting up from the table in the small café. "I'm done. We going?"

"Yup!" said Lavi as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before getting up as well. "I'm ready to go."

Linali looked down at her half eaten salad, sighing. "I guess I could always get a snack later."

I threw down a few bucks onto the table as a tip for our waiter before exiting the café, Linali and Lavi following me closely behind.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" screeched Road, stomping her foot on the ground as an emphasis.

Lavi snorted under his breath. "What a baby."

"Just get in the car and drive." I snapped at him. Lavi pouts at me before turning away and heading towards his car and unlocking it. Linali goes around and gets into the front passenger seat, while I open the door and climb into the back.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit her yet." said Lavi offhandedly as he started the car.

"I don't hit women." I said.

"Maybe not you, but if I was around her for much longer, I was going to smack her." huffed Linali "It's people like her that makes me not want to hang out with other girls."

"Aw, not all girls are as bad as her. She's just a special kind." chuckled Lavi.

The two continued to chit chat back and forth as we drove. Then I felt it coming.

'_Oh no._' mumbled Allen.

Shit.

The sudden transformation was instant, almost as fast as the sneeze came, and before I knew it, I was no longer sitting in the car.

.

.

.

I blinked in surprise as I suddenly found myself sitting in the back of Lavi's car. My nose twitched as I felt it become ticklish again.

I sneezed.

.

.

.

It took barely a second for me to suddenly change into Allen, and then Allen to change back into me. But it was more than enough time for Lavi's single green eye to travel upwards and look into the rearview window mirror.

I could only stare back as Lavi's eye suddenly widened in shock, and his mouth dropped open to speak.

"Holy sh…!"

Linali's scream immediately cut Lavi off, causing the red head to finally tear his eyes away from the mirror, only to notice that he was now traveling in a direct course towards an oncoming truck.

"Fuck!" cried Lavi as he spun the steering wheel, just barely missing the truck. Lavi and Linali continued to scream (Allen as well somewhere in the back of my mind) as we drove onto a side walk and through the display window of a flower shop.

Lavi and Linali both fought off their inflated airbags as I pushed open my door and stumble out.

"What the fucking hell?!" I screamed at Lavi as he too got out of the car. "What were you fucking looking at to not have noticed a God damn truck coming at you?!"

"You know what I was fucking looking at!" Lavi screamed back. "I know what I saw, and I fucking saw you change into Allen! What the hell are you two hiding? Is that why we never see you two together?"

'_Quick! Come up with something!_' screamed Allen.

'Don't you think I fucking know?' I pretty much yell back.

"What the hell are you hiding?!" demanded Lavi.

"You're seeing things!" I scream back "I don't know what the hell you think you saw, but it didn't actually happen! Are you on drugs? Is that what's fucking going on?"

I could almost hear Lavi's jaw drop at the mention of drugs, and a look of disbelief crossed his face. Lavi spluttered for a few minutes before he suddenly came up with something, but as he opened his mouth to respond, he was yet again interrupted by Linali's screaming.

"What the hell just happened?!"

I throw my hands up in frustration just as I heard police sirens coming down the street.

"Fuck this! I'm leaving!"

I didn't even bother to listen to what Lavi was yelling about as I merged into the crowd that had now appeared around the crashed vehicle.

I did happen to have heard Linali start yelling something before Lavi let out a terrible scream of pain. Whatever she happened to have done to the red head, it sounded like it hurt.

.

.

.

It was about forty-five minutes later before Kanda and I got back to the apartment, another thirty minutes before he happened to have sneezed and turned into me.

Since we only had one more class for the day, and that class happened to be Japanese (only reason I was passing that class was because of Kanda), we decided it just wasn't worth going back to school for.

About two hours later, there was a knock on our front door. I opened it to find a rather distressed looking Lavi.

"Hey." mumbled Lavi "Can I come in?"

I nod my head at him before moving to the side to give him more room so he could some in.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Lavi gave me a small shrug with his shoulder. "I got into a car crash."

"Kanda told me." I lied "But what happened to you afterwards?"

Lavi ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"After Yuu-chan went and ditched me, Linali got mad and kicked me." Lavi winced as he spoke. I had a feeling I knew exactly _where_ she happened to have kicked the red head. "Then the police arrived. Linali was so mad that none of the policemen would go anywhere near her, so she got to leave."

"But what about you?" I asked.

Lavi gave a grunt of annoyance.

"Apparently one of the people at the site of the crash heard Yuu-chan yell something at me about drugs. She then told the police and I got to spend the next several hours at the police station getting tested and a whole bunch of other crap. Apparently I'm clean, just like I knew I would be, and they let me go after I also got all my vehicle stuff done. But they did prescribe me some anxiety pills."

"Anxiety pills?" I asked, curious as to why they would give that to Lavi. I hear Kanda mumbling the same question.

"Some lady that I talked to at the station thought that I might be suffering from a strong case of anxiety." Lavi looked on the back of a small white bottle that he just pulled out of his pocket. "Says here that I'm supposed to take one every four to six hours."

I shake my head in disbelief, not really knowing what I should say to him, if there was anything to say at all.

"Can I stay here for tonight?" asked Lavi, still staring and frowning at the small bottle in his hand. "My place would take about another hour of walking before I reached it, and you know that no buses go by there. I'm really way too tired to walk anymore after all that I've just gone through."

"Ya, ya…" I said, giving him a small wave of my hand. "You can stay on the couch."

He grinned at me and I felt my hearts skip a beat.

"I don't want to go out for dinner tonight, so I'm going to go start getting dinner ready." I said as I turn towards the kitchen, hiding my blush.

"Sounds good to me." replied Lavi as he plopped himself onto the couch.

'I think he might have forgotten about the incident earlier.' I thought to Kanda.

'_I doubt it._' grumbled Kanda _'I bet he's going to try something later to see if we'll change again. Keep an eye on him._'

I sighed.

'Just one more thing to add to our already rather large list of Things we need to be Careful About.'

* * *

I hope it wasn't too confusing for anyone with how Allen and Kanda keep changing during the story. If you have any questions about what's happening in the story, just ask and I'll try my best to answer it. I'm just not answering any questions that may give away anything later on in the story.


End file.
